


Home

by goldengate14



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengate14/pseuds/goldengate14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buster loved going home. He loved being around his family. He loved his wife and his two babies. He hated how he always felt guilty for being gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Buster walked into his house and smiled a grin so famous that it was on covers of magazines all around the world. No matter how much fun he had at the ballpark hitting homeruns, tagging out baserunners, and working with the pitcher, nothing compared to stepping into his home and knowing he could relax with his family. That's why he laughed when he heard Kristen talking to the twins in the nursery. She hadn't heard him come home, or heard the "thump" that his gear bag made as he set it down by the door. Buster chuckled to himself and ever so quietly tip-toed into the nursery. He stood in the door frame, admiring Kristen for a moment. Her honey blonde hair fell a little below her shoulders, and she was in a beautiful blue sundress. He couldn't help but admire the curve of her waist, and the bump of her butt. She had worked so hard getting back into shape after her pregnancy, and Buster couldn't help but love her even more for it. Her back was to the door and she was whispering to the babies when Buster stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist. She let out a shriek and smiled when her husband kissed her.   
Stepping back Buster grinned, obviously pleased with himself.   
"Hey trouble," he said lightly. The nickname went way back to high school when he and Kristen first started dating. 

Kristen blushed and wiped her hair out of her face. "I didn't even hear you come in! Getting lighter on those feet, slick?" 

That's the way their relationship worked. They were madly in love and joked around like best friends. Just then, Addison let out a little cry and Buster strode over to her crib, lifting her up. Immediately her face lit up, beaming like the sun.

"They've been so fussy when you're not home lately, honey. They get tired of old boring mom, I guess," Kristen said with a sigh. She didn't really mean it though, at least not the old part.

Buster laughed. "Oh, I guess I'm their favorite then...." his voice trailed off then picked back up, "Just joking. I'm sorry I'm gone so much, Kristen. Really, I miss you three more than anything when I'm not around y'all. Speaking of missing....you were asleep last night when I came home, so I think you owe me something." 

He winked one of his green blue eyes and, after setting Addison down, picked up his wife and kissed her all the way to their bed room.


End file.
